Anata wo Egao no Tame ni
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: I had no choice, didn't I?


_**Warning:**__ Major spoilers ahead from the chapters 190-201 of the manga!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Tsubasa: RESERVoir Chronicle. Sakura and Syaoran and the rest of the gang belong to CLAMP. I own Syaoran's thoughts in this one-shot, though._

_**Author's Note: **__This is the first fanfic I ever made, but it wasn't published until now because of the lack of a good computer. This fanfic is dedicated to my best friends who will probably read this because I only forced them XD_

_**Author's Note part 2: **__This fanfic is like a show on how Syaoran felt when he was being held by Fei Wong Reed while Sakura and the Clone are on their journey._

_

* * *

_

**For the Sake of Your Smile**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

_Syaoran's POV_

Sakura is smiling.

She's so beautiful when she's smiling.

Too bad I'm not the one she's smiling for.

She's smiling now, but it isn't me she's smiling at.

It's my mirror she's smiling at.

How I wish I could take my mirror's place by her side.

* * *

We were so close back then, when we were kids. We usually do things together. Even during my first seven days of my stay in Clow Country, she was always there to accompany me. We were always together, we were _inseparable._ But everything changed when Fei Wong Reed stepped in the scene.

It was almost my time to go back to the Dimensional Witch. It was the seventh day since I arrived at Clow Country and its Sakura's birthday. We were enjoying our last time together when Fei Wong came and took her away. She held out her hand as if asking me to help her. Even though she didn't do that, I will still save her. I yelled her name and was about to grab her hand when she suddenly said, "No, my name is…" Because of that I stopped. Because of that momentary distraction, Sakura wasn't able to finish her words as the darkness surrounded her. Everything went black for me as well.

* * *

I promised Sakura that I will protect, so I came back. I chose her over my parents _(it's what they would want anyway)_ and paid the price to Yuuko-san. When I arrived exactly at the same place where I left, Sakura was standing over the water's edge. The moment I laid eyes on her I saw a black wing-shaped crest appear in her dress. I blinked twice as she welcomed me back. Now, that she's seven years old she asked me if I could hold her hand. Surely enough, the crest, the seal of death placed by Fei Wong, was clearly visible. After the seal covers her whole body she will die. I held her hand and hugged her. As we stood there I thought of my promise, and all of the times we've had with each other. There I promised to myself: I will protect her no matter ho difficult it may be or how painful things may become. I will prevent Sakura from dying even if it cost me my life.

* * *

Yukito-san held Sakura's hand as she walked across the hall in the ruins. It was the day of her coming-of-age, the day that she will be 14. I stared at her sadly, seeing the black seal covering almost her entire body. I tried to find a way to remove that seal, but all of the magic in this country, even Sakura's mother Nadeshiko-san's power, was unable to defeat Fei Wong's enchantment.

I traveled to the distant parts of this country, but all I found was despair and hopelessness.

Sakura walked towards us gracefully. I was about to greet her a happy birthday _(though it wasn't happy for me_) when suddenly black wings appeared and pierced her body. Almost synchronized with the activating of the seal, I felt time stop around. Nadeshiko-san used her power to give me time, even just a little time, to save Sakura. But in doing so she died.

That moment I felt the guilt in my heart. This is happening because of me. Because of my indecision.

If only I acted fast that moment.

If only I took her hand back then.

This would've never happened.

If only I could go back to that day.

So I wished for it. I wished for time to turn back to the moment I lost Sakura to the seal.

But I had to pay a heavy price for that wish. My "connections", "freedom", and "time". I lost touch with the ones I love from my own time; I lost my own freedom and time.

I had no choice, didn't I?

So I accepted the offer.

I had the time wound back, while I was captured and imprisoned by Fei Wong.

And that's how I ended up in this water prison, my magic held back by the strange tattoos on my body and Fei Wong's symbol tattooed on my shirt. I spent already a long time bound in this dark place while my mirror, my clone, is living a life that was supposed to be mine.

And now he is the one Sakura is smiling for.

But strangely, I don't feel any regret, having my clone take my place.

I may not be the one she's smiling for, but seeing Sakura and alive makes me happy.

After all, I chose this destiny to keep her alive. I just have to be responsible for my actions.

* * *

Sakura is smiling.

She's so beautiful when she is smiling.

Somehow, seeing her smile makes me think that everything I did was worth it all.

Somehow, seeing Sakura smile removes the entire burden in my heart.

I may not be the one she's smiling for, but what does it matter? At least I get to see her smile.

And I will do everything I can to protect that smile.

**OWARI

* * *

**

_**Dedication: **__I dedicate this fanfic to my best friends Ted, Maurielle, Janina, and Carla. Guys, thanks for being my inspiration at school. And also I guess Gerald. Thanks for being my friend, Light-kun! _


End file.
